The present invention relates to an enzyme. In addition, the present invention relates to a nucleotide sequence coding for the enzyme. The present invention also relates to one or more uses of the enzyme.
It is known that it is desirable to direct expression of a nucleotide sequence of interest (xe2x80x9cNOIxe2x80x9d) in certain tissues of an organism, such as a filamentous fungus (e.g. Aspergillus niger) or even a plant crop. The resultant protein or enzyme may then be used in industry. Alternatively, the resultant protein or enzyme may be useful for the orgasm itself. For example it may be desirable to produce crop protein products with an optimised amino acid composition and so increase the nutritive value of a crop. For example, the crop may be made more useful as a feed. In the alternative, it may be desirable to isolate the resultant protein or enzyme and then use the protein or enzyme to prepare, for example, food compositions. In this regard, the resultant protein or enzyme can be a component of the food composition or it can be used to prepare food compositions including altering the characteristics or appearance of food compositions. It may even be desirable to use the organism such as a filamentous fungus or a crop plant, to express non-plant nucleotide sequences, such as for the same purposes.
The present invention seeks to provide an enzyme that is useful for industry and also a nucleotide sequence coding for same.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a UDP-galactose epimerase enzyme obtainable from guar.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a UDP-galactose epimerase enzyme obtainable from guar, wherein the enzyme comprises at least the sequence shown as SEQ ID No. 3 or SEQ ID No. 4, or a variant homologue or fragment thereof.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a UDP-galactose epimerase enzyme obtainable from guar, wherein the enzyme is encoded by a nucleotide sequence that comprises at least the sequence shown as SEQ ID No. 1 or SEQ ID No. 2, or a variant, homologue or fragment thereof.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a nucleotide sequence that comprises at least the sequence shown as SEQ ID No. 1 or SEQ ID No. 2, or a variant, homologue or fragment thereof, or a sequence complementary thereto.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided a UDP-galactose epimerase enzyme which is immunologically reactive with an antibody raised against a purified UDP-galactose epimerase enzyme according to the present invention.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention there is provided a process of preparing an enzyme according to the present invention comprising expressing a nucleotide sequence according to the present invention.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention there is provided the use of an enzyme according to the present invention or an enzyme prepared by a process according to the present invention to prepare a foodstuff (such as a feed).
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention there is provided a nucleotide sequence according to the present invention operatively linked to a promoter.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention there is provided a foodstuff comprising or prepared from the enzyme according to the present invention or an enzyme prepared by a process according to the present invention.
Other aspects of the present invention include: a construct comprising or capable of expressing the present invention; a vector comprising or capable of expressing the present invention; a plasmid comprising or capable of expressing the present invention: a tissue comprising or capable of expressing the present invention; an organ comprising or capable of expressing the present invention; a transgenic organism comprising or capable of expressing the present invention.
Preferably the enzyme comprises the sequence shown as SEQ. I.D. No. 3 or SEQ. ID No. 4, or a variant, homologue or fragment thereof, and the nucleotide sequence encoding same comprises the sequence shown as SEQ. I.D. No. 1 or SEQ ID No. 2 or a variant, homologue or fragment thereof.
Other aspects of the present invention include methods of expressing or allowing the expression of or transforming any one of the nucleotide sequence, the construct, the plasmid, the vector, the cell, the tissue, the organ or the organism, as well as the products thereof.
Further aspects of the present invention include uses of the enzyme for preparing or treating foodstuffs, including animal feed.
Some of the key advantages of the present invention are that it provides an enzyme having UDP-galactose epimerase activity. UDP-galactose epimerase is an important enzyme as inter alia it catalyses the conversion of UDP-D-glucose to UDP-D-galactose. In addition, the enzyme of the present invention may be prepared in certain or specific cells or tissues, such as in just a specific cell or tissue, of an organism, such as a plant or, by way of possible further example, a microorganism. The present invention also provides a nucleotide sequence coding for the enzyme UDP-galactose epimerase that may be expressed preferably in specific cells or tissues, such an those of an organism, such as a plant or, by way of possible further example, a micro-organism.
Also, the present invention provides constructs, vectors, plasmids, cells, tissues, organs and organisms comprising the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention and methods of expressing the same, preferably in specific cells or tissues, such as expression in just a specific cell or tissue, of an organism such as a plant or, by way of possible further example, a microorganism.
Preferably, the enzyme of the present invention is used in the preparation of a foodstuff. Typical foodstuffs may include dairy products, meat products, poultry products, fish products and bakery products.
The terms xe2x80x9cvariantxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d in relation to the amino acid sequence for the preferred UDP-galactose epimerase enzyme of the present invention include any substitution of, variation of, modification of, replacement of, deletion of or addition of one (or more) amino acid from or to the sequence providing the resultant enzyme has UDP-galactose epimerase activity, preferably having at least the same activity of the enzyme comprising the sequence shown as SEQ ID No. 3 or SEQ ID No. 4. In particular, the term xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d covers homology with respect to structure and/or function. With respect to sequence homology, preferably there is at least 75%, more preferably at least 85%, more preferably at least 90% homology to an enzyme comprising the sequence shown as SEQ ID No. 3 or SEQ ID No. 4. More preferably there is at least 95%, more preferably at least 98%, homology to an enzyme comprising the sequence shown as SEQ ID No. 3 or SEQ ID No. 4.
The terms xe2x80x9cvariantxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfragmentxe2x80x9d in relation to the nucleotide sequence coding for the UDP-galactose epimerase enzyme of the present invention include any substitution of, variation of, modification of, replacement of, deletion of or addition of one (or more), nucleic acid from or to the sequence providing the resultant nucleotide sequence codes for or is capable of coding for an enzyme having UDP-galactose epimerase activity, preferably having at least the same activity of the enzyme comprising the sequence shown as SEQ ID No. 1 or SEQ ID No. 2. In particular, the term xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d covers homology with respect to structure and/or function providing the resultant nucleotide sequence codes for or is capable of coding for an enzyme having UDP-galactose epimerase activity. With respect to sequence homology, preferably there is at least 75%, more preferably at least 85%, more preferably at least 90% homology to a sequence comprising the sequence shown as SEQ ID No. 1 or SEQ ID No. 2. More preferably there is at, least 95%, more preferably at least 98%, homology to a sequence that comprises the sequence shown as SEQ ID No. 1 or SEQ ID No. 2.
The above terms are synonymous with allelic variations of the sequences.
The present invention also covers sequences that are complementary to the above-mentioned nucleotide sequences. The term xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d means that the present invention covers nucleotide sequences that can hybridise to the nucleotide sequence of the present invention as defined above, preferably under stringent hybridisation conditions.
The term xe2x80x9cnucleotidexe2x80x9d in relation to the present invention includes genomic DNA, cDNA, synthetic DNA, and RNA. Preferably it means DNA, more preferably it means cDNA.
The term xe2x80x9cconstructxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94which is synonymous with terms such as xe2x80x9cconjugatexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccassettexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chybridxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94includes the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention directly or indirectly attached to a promoter. An example of an indirect attachment is the provision of a suitable spacer group such as an intron sequence, such as the Sh1-intron or the ADH intron, intermediate the promoter and the nucleotide sequence of the present invention. The same is true for the term xe2x80x9cfusedxe2x80x9d in relation to the present invention which includes direct or indirect attachment. In each case, the terms do not cover the natural combination of the nucleotide sequence coding for the enzyme ordinarily associated with the wild type gene promoter and when they are both in their natural environment. A highly preferred embodiment is the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention is operably linked to a promoter.
The construct may even contain or express a marker which allows for the selection of the genetic construct in, for example, a filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus, such as Aspergillus niger, or plants, such as potatoes, sugar beet etc., into which it has been transferred. Alternatively, or in addition, the construct may even contain or express a marker which allows for the selection of the genetic construct in, for example, a plant seed, such as corn, wheat or barley, into which it has been transferred. Various markers exist which may be used, such as for example those encoding mannose6-phosphate isomerase (especially for plants) or those markers that provide for antibiotic resistancexe2x80x94e.g. resistance to G418, hygromycin, bleomycin, kanamycin and gentamycin.
The term xe2x80x9cvectorxe2x80x9d includes expression vectors and transformation vectors.
The term xe2x80x9cexpression vectorxe2x80x9d means a construct capable of in vivo or in vitro expression.
The term xe2x80x9ctransformation vectorxe2x80x9d means a construct capable of being transferred from one species to anotherxe2x80x94such as from an E.coli plasmid to a filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus. It may even be a construct capable of being transferred from an E. coli plasmid to an Agrobacterium to a plant.
The term xe2x80x9ctissuexe2x80x9d includes isolated tissue and tissue within an organ.
The term xe2x80x9corganismxe2x80x9d in relation to the present invention includes any organism that could comprise the nucleotide sequence coding for the enzyme according to the present invention and/or the expression product obtained therefrom, wherein nucleotide sequence according to the present invention can be expressed when present in the organism.
The organism may be a plant.
The organism may be a filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus, more preferably Aspergillus niger. 
Other preferred organisms include any suitable other microorganisms, such as one of Bacillus, Aspergillus oryzae, A. tubigensis, A. awamori, Trichoderma reesei, T. viride and T. longibrachiatum. 
The term xe2x80x9ctransgenic organismxe2x80x9d in relation to the present invention includes any organism that comprises the nucleotide sequence coding for the enzyme according to the present invention and/or the expression product obtained therefrom, wherein the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention can be expressed within the organism. Preferably the nucleotide sequence is incorporated in the genome of the organism.
Therefore, the transgenic organism of the present invention includes an organism comprising any one of, or combinations of, the nucleotide sequence coding for the enzyme according to the present invention, constructs according to the present invention, vectors according to the present invention, plasmids according to the present invention, cells according to the present invention, tissues according to the present invention or the products thereof. For example the transgenic organism can also comprise the nucleotide sequence coding for the enzyme of the present invention under the control of a promoter.
The term xe2x80x9ctransgenic organismxe2x80x9d does not cover the native nucleotide coding sequence according to the present invention in its natural environment when it is under the control of its native promoter which is also in its natural environment. In addition, the present invention does not cover the native enzyme according to the present invention when it is in its natural environment and when it has been expressed by its native nucleotide coding sequence which is also in its natural environment and when that nucleotide sequence is under the control of its native promoter which is also in its natural environment.
The transformed cell or organism could prepare acceptable quantities of the desired expression product which would be easily retrievable from, the cell or organism.
Preferably the construct of the present invention comprises the nucleotide sequence of the present invention and a promoter. The term xe2x80x9cpromoterxe2x80x9d is used in the normal sense of the art, e.g. an RNA polymerase binding site in the Jacob-Monod theory of gene expression.
By way of example, the promoter for the nucleotide sequence of the present invention may be the xcex1-Amy 1 promoter (otherwise known as the Amy 1 promoter, the Amy 637 promoter or the xcex1-Amy 637 promoter) as described in PCT patent application PCT/EP95/02195 (incorporated herein by reference). Alternatively, the promoter for the nucleotide sequence of the present invention can be the xcex1-Amy 3 promoter (otherwise known as the Amy 3 promoter, the Amy 351 promoter or the xcex1-Amy 351 promoter) as described in PCT patent application PCT/EP95/02196 (incorporated herein by reference). Alternatively, the promoter could be the glucanase promoterxe2x80x94sometimes referred to as the egla promoterxe2x80x94as described in PCT patent application PCT/EP96/01008 (incorporated herein by reference). Alternatively, the promoter could be the arabinofilranosidase promoter as described in PCT patent application PCT/EP96/01009 (incorporated herein by reference).
In addition to the nucleotide sequences described above, the promoter for use in expressing the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention could additionally include features to ensure or to increase expression in a suitable host. For example, the features can be conserved regions such as a Pribnow Box or a TATA box. The promoters may even contain other sequences to affect (such as to maintain, enhance, decrease) the levels of expression of the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention. For example, suitable other sequences include the Sh1-intron or an ADH intron. Other sequences include inducible elementsxe2x80x94such as temperature, chemical, light or stress inducible elements. Also, suitable elements to enhance transcription or translation may be present. An example of the latter element is the TMV 5xe2x80x2 signal sequence (see Sleat Gene 217 [1987]217-225; and Dawson Plant Mol. Biol. 23 [1993]97).
The present invention also encompasses combinations of promoters and/or nucleotide sequences coding for proteins or recombinant enzymes and/or elements.
The present invention also encompasses the use of promoters to express a nucleotide sequence coding for the enzyme according to the present invention, wherein a part of the promoter is inactivated but wherein the promoter can still function as a promoter. Partial inactivation of a promoter in some instances is advantageous. In particular, with the Amy 351 promoter mentioned earlier it is possible to inactivate a part of it so that the partially inactivated promoter expresses the nucleotide of the present invention in a more specific manner such as in just one specific tissue type or organ.
The term xe2x80x9cpartial inactivationxe2x80x9d means that the expression pattern of the promoter is modified but wherein the partially inactivated promoter still functions as a promoter. However, as mentioned above, the modified promoter is capable of expressing the nucleotide of the present invention in at least one (but not all) specific tissue of the original promoter. One such promoter is the Amy 351 promoter described above. Examples of partial inactivation include altering the folding pattern of the promoter sequence, or binding species to pans of the nucleotide sequence, so that a part of the nucleotide sequence is not recognised by, for example, RNA polymerase. Another, and preferable, way of partially inactivating the promoter is to truncate it to form fragments thereof. Another way would be to mutate at least a part of the sequence so that the RNA polymerase can not bind to that part or another part. Another modification is to mutate the binding sites for regulatory proteins for example the CreA protein known from filamentous fungi to exert carbon catabolite repression, and thus abolish the catabolite repression of the native promoter.
The nucleotide sequence of the present invention may be expressed before, during or after the expression of another NOI. Here the other NOI can be any suitable nucleotide sequence (or sequences) of interest. The other NOI can be any nucleotide that is either foreign or natural to the organism (e.g. Filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus, or a plant) in question. Typical examples of other NOIs include nucleotide sequences encoding proteins and enzymes that modify metabolic and catabolic processes. The other NOI may code for an agent for introducing or increasing pathogen resistance. The other NOI may even be an antisense construct for modifying the expression of natural transcripts present in the relevant tissues. The other NOI may even code for a non-native protein of a filamentous fungus or a compound that is of benefit to animals or humans. Examples of other NOIs include pectinases, pectin depolymerases, polygalacturonases, pectate lyases, pectin lyases, rhamno-galacturonases, hemicellulases, endo-xcex2-glucanases, arabinases, or acetyl esterases, or combinations thereof, as well as antisense sequences thereof. The other NOI may be a protein giving nutritional value to a food or crop. Typical examples include plant proteins that can inhibit the formation of anti-nutritive factors and plant proteins that have a more desirable amino acid composition (e.g. a higher lysine content than a non-transgenic plant).
The other NOI may even code for an enzyme that can be used in food processing such as chymosin, thaumatin and xcex1-galactosidase. The other NOI can be a nucleotide sequence encoding any one of a pest toxin, an antisense transcript such as that for patatin or xcex1-amylase, ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase (e.g. see EP-A-0455316), a protease enzyme, a glucanase or genomic xcex2-1,4-endoglucanase.
The other NOI can be the nucleotide sequence coding for the arabinofuranosidase enzyme which is the subject of PCT patent application PCT/EP96/01009 (incorporated herein by reference). The other NOI can be any of the nucleotide sequences coding for the ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase enzymes which are the subject of PCT patent application PCT/EP94/01082 (incorporated herein by reference). The other NOI can be any of the nucleotide sequences coding for the xcex1-glucan lyase enzyme which are described in PCT patent application PCT/EP94/03397 (incorporated herein by reference). The other NOI can be any of the nucleotide sequences coding for the glucanase enzyme which are described in PCT patent application PCT/EP96/01008 (incorporated herein by reference).
The host organism can be a prokaryotic or a eukaryotic organism. Examples of suitable prokaryotic hosts include E. coli and Bacillus subtilis. Teachings on the transformation of prokaryotic hosts is well documented in the art, for example see Sambrook et al (Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd edition, 1989, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press). If a prokaryotic host is used then the nucleotide sequence may need to be suitably modified before transformationxe2x80x94such as by removal of introns.
Preferably, in any one of the plasmid, the vector such as an expression vector or a transformation vector, the cell, the tissue, the organ, the organism or the transgenic organism, the promoter is present in combination with at least one NOI.
Preferably the promoter and the NOI are stably maintained within the transgenic organism. By way of example, the promoter and the NOI (such as at least the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention) may be maintained within the transgenic organism in a stable extrachromosomal construct. This is preferred for transgenic bacteria and yeast, or even some filamentous fungi. Alternatively, the promoter and the NOI (such as at least the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention) may be stably incorporated within the transgenic organism""s genome. This is preferred for some transgenic bacteria and yeast, and most filamentous fungi.
A possible preferred transgenic organism is a filamentous fungus, preferably of the genus Aspergillus, more preferably Aspergillus niger. Alternatively, the transgenic organism can be a yeast. The transgenic organism can even be a plant, such as a monocot or dicot plant.
A possible preferred host organism for the expression of the nucleotide sequence of the present invention and/or for the preparation of the enzyme according to the present invention is an organism of the genus Aspergillus, such as Aspergillus niger. In this regard, a transgenic Aspergillus according to the present invention can be prepared by following the teachings of Rambosek, J. and Leach, 1987 (Recombinant DNA in filamentous fungi: Progress and Prospects. CRC Crit. Rev. Biotechnol. 6:357-393), Davis R. W. 1994 (Heterologous gene expression and protein secretion in Aspergillus. In: Martinelli S. D., Kinghorn J. R. (Editors) Aspergillus: 50 years on. Progress in industrial microbiology vol 29. Elsevier Amsterdam 1994. pp 525-560), Ballance, D. J. 1991 (Transformation systems for Filamentous Fungi and an Overview of Fungal Gene structure. In: Leong, S. A., Berka R. M. (Editors) Molecular Industrial Mycology. Systems and Applications for Filamentous Fungi. Marcel Dekker Inc. New York 1991. pp 1-29) and Turner G. 1994 (Vectors for genetic manipulation. In: Martinelli S. D., Kinghorn J. R.( Editors) Aspergillus: 50 years on. Progress in industrial microbiology vol 29.
Elsevier Amsterdam 1994. pp. 641-666). The following commentary provides a summary of those teachings for producing transgenic Aspergillus according to the present invention.
For almost a century, filamentous fungi have been widely used in many types of industry for the production of organic compounds and enzymes. For example, traditional Japanese koji and soy fermentations have used Aspergillus sp. Also, in this century Aspergillus niger has been used for production of organic acids particular citric acid and for production of various enzymes for use in industry.
There are two major reasons why filamentous fungi have been so widely used in industry. First filamentous fungi can produce high amounts of extracellular products, for example enzymes and organic compounds such as antibiotics or organic acids. Second filamentous fungi can grow on low cost substrates such as grains, bran, beet pulp etc. The same reasons have made filamentous fungi attractive organisms as hosts for heterologous expression according to the present invention.
In order to prepare the transgenic Aspergillus, expression constructs are prepared by inserting a NOI into a construct designed for expression in filamentous fungi.
Several types of constructs used for heterologous expression have been developed. The constructs contain a promoter and the NOI which is active in fungi. Examples of promoters include a fungal promoter for a highly expressed extracellular enzyme, such as the glucoamylase promoter or the xcex1-amylase promoter. The NOI can be fused to a signal sequence which directs the protein encoded by the NOI to be secreted. Usually a signal sequence of fungal origin is used. A terminator active in fungi ends the expression system.
Another type of expression system has been developed in fungi where the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention is fused to a smaller or a larger part of a fungal nucleotide sequence encoding a stable protein. This aspect can stabilize the protein encoded by the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention. In such a system a cleavage site, recognized by a specific protease, can be introduced between the fungal protein and the protein encoded by the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even another NOI), so the produced fusion protein can be cleaved at this position by the specific protease thus liberating the protein encoded by the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or even another NOI). By way of example, one can introduce a site which is recognized by a KEX-2 like peptidase found in at least some Aspergilli (Broekhuijsen et al 1993 J Biotechnol 31 135-145). Such a fusion leads to cleavage in vivo resulting in production of the expressed product and not a larger fusion protein.
Heterologous expression in Aspergillus has been reported for several nucleotide sequences encoding bacterial, fungal, vertebrate and plant proteins. The proteins can be deposited intracellularly if the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or another NOI) is not fused to a signal sequence. Such proteins will accumulate in the cytoplasm and will usually not be glycosylated which can be an advantage for some bacterial proteins. If the nucleotide sequence according to the present invention (or another NOI) is equipped with a signal sequence the protein will accumulate extracellularly.
With regard to product stability and host strain modifications, some heterologous proteins are not very stable when they are secreted into the culture fluid of fungi. Most fungi produce several extracellular proteases which degrade heterologous proteins. To avoid this problem special fungal strains with reduced protease production have been used as host for heterologous production.
For the transformation of filamentous fungi, several transformation protocols have been developed for many filamentous fungi (Ballance 1991, ibid). Many of them are based on preparation of protoplasts and introduction of DNA into the protoplasts using PEG and Ca2+ ions. The transformed protoplasts then regenerate and the transformed fungi are selected using various selective markers. Among the markers used for transformation are a number of auxotrophic markers such as argB, trpC, niaD and pyrG, antibiotic resistance markers such as benomyl resistance, hygromycin resistance and phleomycin resistance. A commonly used transformation marker is the amdS gene of A. nidulans which in high copy number allows the fungus to grow with acrylamide as the sole nitrogen source.
In another embodiment the transgenic organism can be a yeast. In this regard, yeast have also been widely used as a vehicle for heterologous gene expression. The species Saccharomyces cerevisiae has a long history of industrial use, including its use for heterologous gene expression. Expression of heterologous nucleotide sequences in Saccharomyces cerevisiae has been reviewed by Goodey et al (1987, Yeast Biotechnology, D R Berry et al, eds, pp 401-429, Allen and Unwin, London) and by King et al (1989, Molecular and Cell Biology of Yeasts, E F Walton and G T Yarronton, eds, pp 107-133, Blackie, Glasgow).
For several reasons Saccharomyces cerevisiae is well suited for heterologous nucleotide sequence expression. First, it is non-pathogenic to humans and it is incapable of producing certain endotoxins. Second, it has a long history of safe use following centuries of commercial exploitation for various purposes. This has led to wide public acceptability. Third, the extensive commercial use and research devoted to the organism has resulted in a wealth of knowledge about the genetics and physiology as well as large-scale fermentation characteristics of Saccharomyces cerevisiae. 
A review of the principles of heterologous gene expression in Saccharomyces cerevisiae and secretion of gene products is given by E Hinchcliffe E Kenny (1993, xe2x80x9cYeast as a vehicle for the expression of heterologous genesxe2x80x9d, Yeasts, Vol 5, Anthony H Rose and J Stuart Harrison, eds, 2nd edition, Academic Press Ltd.).
Several types of yeast vectors are available, including integrative vectors, which require recombination with the host genome for their maintenance, and autonomously replicating plasmid vectors.
In order to prepare the transgenic Saccharomyces, expression constructs are prepared by inserting the nucleotide sequence of the present invention into a construct designed for expression in yeast. Several types of constructs used for heterologous expression have been developed. The constructs contain a promoter active in yeast fused to the nucleotide sequence of the present invention, usually a promoter of yeast origin, such as the GAL1 promoter, is used. Usually a signal sequence of yeast origin, such as the sequence encoding the SUC2 signal peptide, is used. A terminator active in yeast ends the expression system.
For the transformation of yeast several transformation protocols have been developed. For example, a transgenic Saccharomyces according to the present invention can be prepared by following the teachings of Hinnen et al (1978, Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the USA 75, 1929); Beggs, J D (1978, Nature, London, 275, 104); and Ito, H et al (1983, J Bacteriology 153, 163-168).
The transformed yeast cells are selected using various selective markers. Among the markers used for transformation are a number of auxotrophic markers such as LEU2, HIS4 and TRP1, and dominant antibiotic resistance markers such as aminoglycoside antibiotic markers, eg G418.
Another host organism is a plant. Even though the enzyme and the nucleotide sequence coding therefor are not disclosed in EP-B-0470145 and. CA-A-2006454, those two documents do provide some useful background commentary on the types of techniques that may be employed to prepare transgenic plants according to the present invention. Some of these background teachings are now included in the following commentary.
The basic principle in the construction of genetically modified plants is to insert genetic information in the plant genome so as to obtain a stable maintenance of the inserted genetic material.
Several techniques exist for inserting the genetic information, the two main principles being direct introduction of the genetic information and introduction of the genetic information by use of a vector system. A review of the general techniques may be found in articles by Potrykus (Annu Rev Plant Physiol Plant Mol Biol [1991] 42:205-225) and Christou (Agro-Food-Industry Hi-Tech March/April 1994 17-27).
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention relates to a vector system which carries a nucleotide sequence or construct according to the present invention and which is capable of introducing the nucleotide sequence or construct into the genome of an organism, such as a plant.
The vector system may comprise one vector, but it can comprise two vectors. In the case of two vectors, the vector system is normally referred to as a binary vector system. Binary vector systems are described in further detail in Gynheung An et al. (1980), Binary Vectors, Plant Molecular Biology Manual A3, 1-19.
One extensively employed system for transformation of plant cells with a given nucleotide sequence or construct is based on the use of a Ti plasmid from Agrobacterium tumefaciens or a Ri plasmid from Agrobacterium rhizogenes An et al. (1986), Plant Physiol. 81, 301-305 and Butcher D. N. et al. (1980), Tissue Culture Methods for Plant Pathologists, eds.: D. S. Ingrams and J. P. Helgeson, 203-208. Several different Ti and Ri plasmids have been constructed which are suitable for the construction of the plant or plant cell constructs described above. A non-limiting example of such a Ti plasmid is pGV3850.
The nucleotide sequence or construct of the present invention should preferably be inserted into the Ti-plasmid between the terminal sequences of the T-DNA or adjacent a T-DNA sequence so as to avoid disruption of the sequences immediately surrounding the T-DNA borders, as at least one of these regions appear to be essential for insertion of modified T-DNA into the plant genome.
As will be understood from the above explanation, if the organism is a plant, then the vector system of the present invention is preferably one which contains the sequences necessary to infect the plant (e.g. the vir region) and at least one border part of a T-DNA sequence, the border part being located on the same vector as the genetic construct.
Preferably, the vector system is an Agrobacterium tumefaciens Ti-plasmid or an Agrobacterium rhizogenes Ri-plasmid or a derivative thereof, as these plasmids are well-known and widely employed in the construction of transgenic plants, many vector systems exist which are based on these plasmids or derivatives thereof.
In the construction of a transgenic plant the nucleotide sequence or construct of the present invention may be first constructed in a microorganism in which the vector can replicate and which is easy to manipulate before insertion into the plant. An example of a useful microorganism is E. coli, but other microorganisms having the above properties may be used. When a vector of a vector system as defined above has been constructed in E. coli. it is transferred, if necessary, into a suitable Agrobacterium strain, e.g. Agrobacterium tumefaciens. The Ti-plasmid harbouring the nucleotide sequence or construct of the invention is thus preferably transferred into a suitable Agrobacterium strain, e.g. A. tumefaciens, so as to obtain an Agrobacterium cell harbouring the nucleotide sequence or construct of the invention, which DNA is subsequently transferred into the plant cell to be modified.
As reported in CA-A-2006454, a large amount of cloning vectors are available which contain a replication system in E. coli and a marker which allows a selection of the transformed cells. The vectors contain for example pBR 322, the pUC series, the M13 mp series, pACYC 184 etc.
In this way, the nucleotide sequence or construct of the present invention can be introduced into a suitable restriction position in the vector. The contained plasmid is used for the transformation in E.coli. The E.coli cells are cultivated in a suitable nutrient medium and then harvested and lysed. The plasmid is then recovered and then analysedxe2x80x94such as by any one or more of the following techniques: sequence analysis, restriction analysis, electrophoresis and further biochemical-molecular biological methods. After each manipulation, the used DNA sequence can be restricted and connected with the next DNA sequence. Each sequence can be cloned in the same or different plasmid.
After each introduction method of the desired construct or nucleotide sequence according to the present invention in the plants the presence and/or insertion of further DNA sequences may be necessary. If, for example, for the transformation the Ti- or Ri-plasmid of the plant cells is used, at least the right boundary and often however the right and the left boundary of the Ti- and Ri-plasmid T-DNA, as flanking areas of the introduced nucleotide sequences, can be connected. The use of T-DNA for the transformation of plant cells has been intensively studied and is described in EP-A-120516; Hoekema, in: The Binary Plant Vector System Offset-drukkerij kanters B. B., Alblasserdam, 1985, Chapter V; Fraley, et al., Crit. Rev. Plant Sci., 4:1-46 ; and An et al., EMBO J. (1985) 4:277-284.
Direct infection of plant tissues by Agrobacterium is a simple technique which has been widely employed and which is described in Butcher D. N. et al. (1980), Tissue Culture Methods for Plant Pathologists, eds.: D. S. Ingrams and J. P. Helgeson, 203-208. For further teachings on this topic see Potrykus (Annu Rev Plant Physiol Plant Mol Biol [1991] 42:205-225) and Christou (Agro-Food-Industry Hi-Tech March/April 1994 17-27). With this technique, infection of a plant may be done on a certain part or tissue of the plant, i.e. on a part of a leaf, a root, a stem or another part of the plant.
Typically, with direct infection of plant tissues by Agrobacterium carrying the promoter and the NOI, a plant to be infected is wounded, e.g. by cutting the plant with a razor or puncturing the plant with a needle or rubbing the plant with an abrasive. The wound is then inoculated with the Agrobacterium. The inoculated plant or plant part is then grown on a suitable culture medium and allowed to develop into mature plants.
When plant cells are constructed, these cells may be grown and maintained in accordance with well-known tissue culturing methods such as by culturing the cells in a suitable culture medium supplied with the necessary growth factors such as amino acids, plant hormones, vitamins, etc. Regeneration of the transformed cells into genetically modified plants may be accomplished using known methods for-the regeneration of plants from cell or tissue cultures, for example by selecting transformed shoots using an antibiotic and by subculturing the shoots on a medium containing the appropriate nutrients, plant hormones, etc.
Further teachings on plant transformation may be found in EP-A-0449375.
In summation, the present invention provides a UDP-galactose epimerase enzyme and a nucleotide sequence coding for the same.
The following samples were deposited in accordance with the Budapest Treaty at the recognised depositary The National Collections of Industrial and Marine Bacteria Limited (NCIMB) at 23 St. Machar Drive, Aberdeen, Scotland, United Kingdom, AB2 1RY on 23 May 1997:
1. E.coli DH5xcex1pGEPI42. The deposit number is NCIMB 40881. NCIMB 40881 contains clone GEPI42xe2x80x94which comprises SEQ ID No. 1.
2. E.coli DH5xcex1pGEP148. The deposit number is NCIMB 40982. NCIMB 40882 contains clone GEPI48xe2x80x94which comprises SEQ ID No. 2.
Highly preferred aspects of the present invention therefore relate to nucleotide coding sequences obtainable from those deposits, including expression vectors, constructs, organisms and transgenic organisms coupling those same sequences or plasmids.
Thus, according to a preferred embodiment the nucleotide sequence of the present invention is obtainable from deposit number NCIMB 40881 or NCIMB 40882, or is a variant, homologue or fragment thereof.
According to a more preferred embodiment the nucleotide sequence of the present invention is obtainable from deposit number NCIMB 40881 or NCIMB 40882.